Abstract This application requests funds for supporting the program of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 254th National Meeting and Exposition in Washington, DC August 20- 24, 2017. The proposed programming for the Division of Chemical Toxicology will focus on the science of Chemical Toxicology, with an emphasis on biological responses to exogenous and endogenous exposures. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that govern disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences, and disease mechanisms. An important component of our mission is to educate future leaders in the field and to keep members of the Chemical Toxicology community and the public up to date on the science in this arena. For this reason, we are requesting funds to support our networking poster session as well as travel awards for students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty. Over the past several years, attendance at our meeting sessions has been approximately 150-200, the majority of whom are members of the Division of Chemical Toxicology, which has a total membership of over 1500. Four interrelated symposia are planned around the central theme of ?Cellular responses to exogenous and endogenous assault? and include invited oral presentations delivered by a diverse group of scientists. The four symposia for which support is requested have a strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first session, ?Biological Targets of Botanical Supplements?, will focus on the mechanism by which dietary supplements derived from plants impact human health, with an emphasis of the biochemical mechanisms of action. The second symposium, ?Formation, characterization and repair of DNA interstrand crosslinks?, will include speakers investigating DNA repair mechanisms and their role in protection against disease. The third, ?Toxicological Considerations in Antibody Drug Conjugate Design and Development?, will focus on safety assessment of antibody-drug conjugates in the pharmaceutical industry. The fourth symposium, ?Advanced mass spectrometric techniques in toxicology,? will discuss the most innovative directions in the application of mass spectrometry for chemical toxicology research. A Young Investigators Symposium and a poster session will offer opportunities for young scientists in training to present their primary contributions and to receive critical feedback from senior experts. Other highlights include a keynote lecture and two award symposia (the Founders Award and the Chemical Research in Toxicology Young Investigator Award). These sessions (supported by non-federal funds) will further enhance the conference program and provide an overview of current work in the area of chemical toxicology and the biological consequences of environmental exposures.